


Sweeties

by amazing



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I just want wayne and darry to be happy, M/M, my first fic plz be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing/pseuds/amazing
Summary: So your friends are hiding something from you the other day....





	Sweeties

Wayne felt like Katy and Dan weren’t telling him something he needed to know. 

Normally, Wayne wouldn’t have given a second thought to Katy and Dan sharing a look, smiling, and then looking at either him or Darry. He only thought on it now because this had been happing for a week or two now and Wayne had just about had enough of it. 

They had started out small, only doing it when they thought Wayne wasn’t looking or once or twice a day but now it had gotten out of hand. They would do it five or six times a day and always while Wayne was looking. It was like they were hinting at something between Wayne and Darry. Darry would always blush when they did it and it was starting to get on Wayne’s nerves. 

Wayne wanted to get to the bottom of it.

He decided that asking Katy would be a dead end. His sister was good at not answering him and he wasn’t willing to wait for her to tell him. 

So, his next best option was Squirrelly Dan. 

Wayne timed it just right. Katy was out with the hockey players and Darry was busy finishing up chorin’ for the day. It was only him and Dan drinking a Puppers at the stand.   
“What’s with the looks you and Katy keep giving me there Squirrelly Dan.” 

Dan pauses before taking a large gulp of his Puppers, “What was ya talking abouts Waynes?” 

Wayne looked at Squirrelly Dan.

“Well Squirrelly Dan, you and Katy sure have been giggling like a bunch of little girls when me and Darry are in the same room and I’m right tired of you two doing it.” Wayne spit and let Dan think over what he wanted to say.

Dan finally sighed and said, “Well you see Waynes, me and Miss Katys just think you and Darry would makes a very cute pair, is alls.” 

Wayne’s eyes widened just a little before he squinted again. “And way is Darry blushing every time you two do your weird giggling and such.” 

Dan looked uncomfortable talking about Darry now. “I won’t talks about that Waynes, you’ll just have to ask him yourselfs.” 

Wayne thought about it for a second before he poured the rest of his Puppers out and got out of his chair. “I think I’ll just go do that Squirrelly Dan.” 

Wayne leaves Dan at the stand and lights up a dart. Darry should be giving the dogs food so Wayne made his way to the barn.   
Wayne found Darry exactly where he thought he would be. Darry was turned away from Wayne and down on his knees petting Stormy and her puppies. 

“Darry.” Wayne said taking the dart out of his mouth.

Darry must not have heard Wayne come in because he jumped up and spun around to face Wayne. 

“Damnit Wayne, how about you warn a fella before you sneak up on him like that.” Darry must not have been to scared because he was smiling at Wayne. 

“Katy and Squirrelly Dan seem to think that we would be a cute couple and Dan won’t tell me why you blush when they look at each other and then at us.” Wayne said this kind of knowing why Darry was blushing when it was brought up.  
He had always thought Darry might hold a small crush for him, saving someone from bullies for years will do that to a person. Darry and Wayne had always been together since they were little and now that they were adults not much had changed. If Katy wasn’t around it was always Wayne and Darry before Squirrelly Dan came along. It wouldn’t be crazy for Darry to have more than friendly feelings for Wayne. 

Darry’s face went up in flame before Wayne had even finished his sentence. Wayne let Darry get himself together while he finished his dart and flicked it away.   
“I might have over heard Katy and Dan talking about us lookin’ good together and then I thought about it myself….and I thought that it wasn’t such a crazy thought.” Darry couldn’t look Wayne in the eye though his whole sentence. 

Wayne squinted at Darry and then took a step towards him and when Darry didn’t step back, he took another and another until he was right in front of Darry.   
Darry still wouldn’t look at Wayne, so Wayne took his face into both his hands and tilted his face, so he was making eye connect with Wayne.   
“Okay Darry, now Darry okay I don’t think that the idea of us being each other’s sweeties is a crazy idea either.” Wayne said making eye connect with Darry so he would know he was being serious about this. 

Darry’s mouth fell open to speak and before Wayne could think about what he was doing he leaned in to kiss Darry.

The kiss was a little dry and they both tasted like a dart but it was perfect in Wayne’s opinion.  
When they finally moved apart for air Darry was bright red and grinning while Wayne’s face had gained a little pink to his cheeks. 

“So, does this make us sweeties now Wayne?” 

Wayne gave a small smile, “I guess it does Darry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so go easy! I've been so into Letterkenny for the past few days so I needed to write something about it. Any feedback would be awesome and please tell me what I can do better next time! Much Love


End file.
